


Inked Skin

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn is fascinated with Mark's tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked Skin

Glenn traces over the lines of ink running up and down Mark's arms. Mark's not paying him any attention as he flips through the channels, grumbling occasionally when he can't find anything he wants to watch and settles on a cooking show out of boredom. He doesn't seem to notice the light, questing fingers skimming over his arm. 

It doesn't bother Glenn that Mark isn't paying attention to him. He's too fascinated by the colors swirling and twining with each other on Mark's skin to care. He doesn't have tattoos himself and doesn't particularly want them, but Mark's are an endless source of facination for him as he continues his tracings up Mark's arm. He gets to his shoulder and heads back down again, this time across the underside of Mark's arm. 

Mark glances at him, twitching lightly when Glenn's fingers trace over the underside of his wrist delicately. He's been aware of Glenn's movements ever since he started them; the inked skin more sensitive to touch than the uninked portions, few as they may be. He wonders at Glenn's enchanment with his tattoos, but he doesn't ask about it because it means that Glenn is completely willing to follow the lines he's tracing with his fingers with his tongue as well and that's definitely something Mark can indulge in.

When Mark leans over and kisses him, Glenn makes a startled noise, but his fingers don't stop moving, even though he's not looking at the tattoos anymore. He knows which one he's tracing and what shape it has and how it feels under his fingers. 

Mark smirks at him. "You should know by now what that leads to."

"Who says I don't?  
" Glenn smirks back, fingers still tracing the inked lines. 

Mark grins wickedly. "Come on, bedroom."

Mark leads the way, one arm held behind him as Glenn holds onto it, still entraced with the ink.

"Why are you so fascinated with them?" Mark asks, glancing over his shoulder at Glenn as they walk up the stairs.

"I don't know. I don't give it much thought." Glenn shrugs. 

Mark hums but doesn't answer, using his arm to propel Glenn onto the bed, climbing on top of the other man. 

Mark holds himself up with his hands as he hovers above Glenn, looking down at him, watching him as Glenn continues the trek up his other arm via his tattoos. 

When they get to his shoulder, they continue upwards, skimming over the lines on the side of his neck and across his throat where the "Sara" tattoo used to be. His hand moves down to his chest and Mark is glad that he's just in his sweats now as he begins to get aroused as Glenn tweaks a nipple on his way down, a cheeky smirk on his mouth as he traces over the letters on Mark's belly.

Before Mark can fully comphrend what's going on, Glenn rolls them over so he's straddling Mark and moves down far enough so he can lean down and drag his tongue across the letters his fingers had just finished tracing. Mark groans and tangles his fingers in Glenn's hair, glad that the other man is growing it out once more.

Mark thrusts his hips slightly, now completely hard in his sweats, aching for Glenn's mouth to wrap around him and suck him dry. Glenn looks up at Mark through his lashes as his tongue goes over the last line of the "E" in "PRIDE" on Mark's belly. 

"Too bad you don't have more tattoos farther down." Glenn says, grinning when Mark glares down at him.

"Stop teasing me, boy." Mark pulls none too gently at Glenn's hair.

Glenn huffs a laugh, his warm breath making Mark shiver as it hits his damp skin. Glenn takes pity on him and tugs his sweat pants off, freeing his cock. Glenn holds onto the base and wraps his lips around the tip of Mark's cock, flicking his tongue against the slit. Mark groans, gripping Glenn's hair even tighter and rocking his hips upwards. Glenn slowly takes more of Mark into his mouth until his lips brush against his fist. 

He relaxes his throat and takes Mark all the way in, swallowing around him and running the flat of his tongue along the underside of Mark's cock. Mark pants, prying open his eyes to watch as his cock disappears into Glenn's mouth. Those lips are stretched sinfully around his cock and he can't help the thrust as Glenn looks up at him, blue eyes smoldering with lust. 

Mark groans, head dropping back against the pillow as Glenn begins to hum. He rocks his hips up harder, knowing Glenn doesn't care, that he can take it. He pulls harder at Glenn's hair, panting harshly as Glenn pulls back to suck at just the tip, driving Mark insane with need.

"Please, Glenn." Mark whines, tugging on Glenn's hair. 

Glenn manages a smirk around his mouthful. He takes Mark all the way in again, sucking hard and dragging his tongue along the underside of Mark's cock. His hands press Mark's hips down against the bed, one hand sliding up and over the letters on Mark's belly.

"I'm gonna come, oh fuck, Glenn!" Mark groans, arching into Glenn's mouth as his orgasm hits. He feels like he's floating and falling all at once. He loosens his hold on Glenn's hair and Glenn moves up to lay beside him, kissing him softly, sharing his taste with him. 

Mark's still reeling from his orgasm, but Glenn doesn't have a problem getting himself off. He pushes his own sweats down around his thighs and begins to stroke his cock. He closes his eyes and tips his head back, moaning slightly as he adds a little more pressure and speed. 

Mark, now recovered from his orgasm, grins as he watches Glenn get himself off. He leans over, kissing Glenn hard, nipping at his lips when Glenn moans against his mouth. Mark's fingers join Glenn's around his cock and he strokes Glenn to his own orgasm, leaning down to lick him clean of his come. 

Glenn shivers as Mark pulls his sweats off and tosses them onto the floor. They settle into bed together, pulling the blankets up around them. 

Glenn's fingers continue their paths up and down Mark's arms as they drift off to sleep.


End file.
